the_replacementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Friends For-Never?
"Best Friends For-Never?" is the twenty-second episode of the first season of ''The Replacements''. Synopsis Tasumi and Riley are having a falling out. After Todd replaces the school counselor with a professional wrestler, the girls settle it in the ring. Plot Tasumi and Riley have mysteriously stopped being friends. The entire school gossips about what might have happened. Riley cuts Tasumi out of her photos, and she even installs an airport-style metal detector to keep Tasumi out of her room. The next day, Todd sits between Riley and Tasumi in Agent K’s carpool, and he’s forced to hear their bickering. Abbey sat in the passenger seat because she wanted to stay out of it. Riley and Tasumi initiate a slap fight, and when Todd asks his mother to do something, she rolls up a partition window between the front and back seats. At school, Shelton presents an ancient Chinese teapot for Rare and Fragile Artifact Day. Mr. Vanderbosh tells Shelton to pass the fragile teapot around the class. Tasumi and Riley argue over the teapot, and it falls out of their hands, shattering it to pieces. The teacher sends the two former friends to the counselor’s office. Tasumi and Riley dragged Todd along with them, and once again, Todd is seated between the girls. The counselor gives the kids hand puppets to role-play their situation. It quickly goes nowhere, and the counselor hysterically sobs over an incident that happened at a childhood slumber party. Sick and tired of Tasumi and Riley’s inane bickering, not to mention the counselor’s crying, Todd places a call to Fleemco to replace his school counselor. Conrad thinks Todd is being selfless for once, but Todd assures Conrad he just wants Riley and Tasumi to shut up. Fleemco tracks down that kid from the slumber party and reunites her with the counselor. The lights go out in the counselor’s office. When the lights come back on, a wrestling announcer introduces the new counselor: pro wrestler Lady Lady. Lady Lady believes that any problem can be solved in the ring. Riley doesn’t want to resort to violence, so she forgives Tasumi for starting their argument. Then they start arguing over who forgives who more, and Lady Lady gets excited over the prospect of a wrestling match. Lady Lady trains Riley and Tasumi for the match. The big fight is held in the school gymnasium, and it’s a packed house. Tasumi will fight in her normal armor. Riley’s wrestling persona is “Riley the Cute Redheaded Rooster.” The girls are about to go at it, when the announcer says that the loser must disappear forever. Riley and Tasumi both flashback to when they first met each other. Tasumi hid in a broom closet out of embarrassment after she split her armor. Riley accidentally walked into the broom closet looking for homeroom. She fixed Tasumi’s armor with some of her dad's duct tape, and then they became friends. After remembering how they became friends, Riley and Tasumi agree to throw the match. They bounce off the ropes and perform wrestling moves without hitting each other. The announcer calls the match a draw. The girls apologize to each other for getting mad over nothing. Riley thinks it was over a “stupid, ugly green shirt”, which is odd because Tasumi doesn’t wear shirts. Suddenly, an enraged Abbey steps into the ring and says that it was her green shirt, then she puts the smackdown on Riley and Tasumi, delighting Lady Lady. Category:Episodes Category:Season One